It is known to install lighting fixtures for indoor applications in various areas such as under cabinets. In these so-called “undercabinet” installations, lighting fixtures are mounted below a cabinet with wiring extending from light fixture to light fixture. An exemplary undercabinet lighting system is the KICHLER® KCL Undercabinet Series 1 family of undercabinet lighting products, which includes fluorescent and Xenon lighting fixtures of different sizes (e.g., one-light, two-light, and three-light) and wiring having connectors at each end for connection via cables of different lengths for facilitating undercabinet installations.